


Новый год

by Archie_Wynne, fandom_DC_2019



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019
Summary: Праздники - лучшее время для встреч.





	Новый год

Праздничная лихорадка не отпускала Готэм вторую неделю. Рождество осталось позади — теперь настала пора Нового года. До момента окончательного прощания со старым оставалось всего ничего — на город уже опустилась ночь, суматошная и шумная, полная музыки, пьяных и весёлых голосов, визга покрышек на заледенелых дорогах, завывания сирен полицейских машин и «скорых». В тёмное небо над городом, лениво сыпавшее редкими снежинками, взлетали ракеты фейерверков и бился луч бэтсигнала. Непозволительная роскошь для Бэтмена — спокойно встречать приход нового года, разве что, как обычно, отмечать эту дату верным хуком в челюсть очередному грабителю, которому тоже спокойно не празднуется.

Эдди Нигма оставил автомобиль на глухой улочке близ стальной решётки, ограждавшей запущенный дворик старого приюта для животных. Вышел из машины, немного постоял, глядя на ограду, голые замерзшие деревья с серебристой наледью на темной коре, само старое здание с заколоченными наглухо окнами. Достал схваченные проволочным кольцом отмычки из кармана зеленого пальто, брезгливо прихватил проржавевший замок носовым платком. Возился с ним недолго, только в какой-то момент остановился — прутья ограды кое-чем привлекли его внимание. Эдди криво улыбнулся своей находке и, нетерпеливо дернув замок, наконец сорвал его с цепи.

Эдди прошел по запущенной дорожке к дому — хруст тонкого ледка луж под ногами, гниль осенней листвы, едва прикрытой свежим снегом. Дверь — все ещё с табличкой, врущей, что здесь помогают бездомным животным, — была не заперта.

Входить внутрь он не спешил.

— Тук-тук, — проговорил Эдди, пару раз коснувшись костяшками пальцев уже приоткрытой двери. — Скажи, тебе действительно доставит хоть какое-то удовольствие вздернуть меня к потолку своими лианами? Или ядовитым шипом в меня кинуть? Может, ты для меня гигантское плотоядное растение тут припасла, и меня скоро съедят?

Айви выступила из темноты в центр холла, в бледный прямоугольник света от незаколоченного окна. Листва, покрывавшая её тело, зелень кожи и медь волос, все яркие летние краски, которыми всегда так и цвела Айви, словно вымерзли, покрытые изморозью лунного света.

— Проходи, — сказала она. — Тут нет ловушек. Разве что пол гнилой, провалишься — не вини меня.

Она словно ждала его и совсем не удивилась визиту. Спокойно повернулась спиной и пошла вглубь дома, не скрипнув ни одной половицей, — невесомый призрак лета. Эдди видел молодую плеть плюща на решётке ограды, побитую морозом, но ещё яркую. Небрежно оставленная улика? Знак для гостей? Предупреждение?

Растения Айви разместились в бывшей гостиной Сирен. От лучших времен здесь остался разве что камин, некогда собранный Плотник по просьбе Селины — «для уюта». Плотный ковёр из листвы укрывал добрую часть пола и немного стены. Айви стояла посередине этого зелёного покрывала, листья и лозы, сплетавшие его, легонько шевелились, изумрудные плети извивались возле её голых ног — пляска змей вокруг факира.

— Ты неплохо устроилась, — заметил Эдди. — Почему вот только не в оранжерее?

— Там все стекла перебиты, — Айви неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону окна, наглухо затянутого растениями. — Тут немногим лучше.

— У тебя ведь есть в Готэме тёплый уголок на зиму, я надеюсь? В эту дыру просто поностальгировать пришла?

— Как и ты, — Айви села на пол, дёрнула плечом, злобно сверкнула в темноте своими гипнотизирующими зелёными глазами.

— Ясно, — Эдди сбросил пальто и пиджак на живой ковёр, закатал рукава рубашки, чтобы не испачкать. — Давай-ка немного согреем это место.

И просто поговорим, добавил он мысленно. Ему этого не хватало.

Камин поддался на удивление быстро — обломки старой мебели и парочка вполне сухих старых газет для растопки. Газеты — из арсенала Эдди, до сих пор сохранившегося здесь в кладовке; старые номера с решенными до последнего словечка кроссвордами и пометками на полях статей.

— Ха, — Эдди развернул одну газету, прежде чем отправить в огонь. — Тут история о том, как ты прикончила того полицейского… Вернее, история, как тебя похитил один обозленный на тебя мудак, а ты его потом зверски убила. В газете, разумеется, ты не выглядишь несчастной жертвой. Помнишь это дело?

— Конечно, — кивнула Айви.

— Тебя вытащила Селина из той ямы, где ты понемногу засыхала, как фикус, который забывают поливать.

— Спасибо ей, — равнодушно отозвалась Айви.

— Не знаешь случайно, где она сейчас?

Айви промолчала.

— А Харли?

Молчание.

Эдди отряхнул пыль и золу с перчаток, встал с корточек: камин ожил, в нем уютно потрескивал огонь. Пристально посмотрел на Айви.

— Ты с ними встречалась? — спросил Эдди, стягивая перчатки, снова и с нажимом. — Совсем недавно?

— С Селиной, — подтвердила Айви. — Она была с Бэтменом. Пытались помешать мне разрушить городскую плотину, может, слышал об этом.

— Допустим. И что там у вас случилось?

— Мы с ней столкнулись нос к носу. Селина спросила, как у меня дела, и посоветовала не страдать ерундой и сдаться побыстрее. У неё все еще проблемы с сердцем, ты в курсе? Я знала, куда бить.

— Селина осталась жива?

— Вроде бы. У неё все равно девять жизней. Теперь, может, восемь или семь.

— Тебя вовсе не радуют такие стычки.

— Год назад мы были вместе. Прямо здесь, — ответила Айви. — А теперь я хочу её убить, а она гоняется за мной в компании Бэтмена. Времена меняются.

— Звучит невесело, — подтвердил Эдди, расшнуровывая ботинки.

Аккуратно пристроив обувь и носки у края листвяного ковра, он ступил на него босой ногой, постоял немного на месте, привыкая.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросила Айви, невольно улыбнувшись нелепости его вида.

— Не хочу мять твоих деток ботинками, они все-таки живые. Так будет менее травматично, — он сел по-турецки возле камина, протянул Айви руку. — Иди сюда. Холод тебе не на пользу.

Айви, поколебавшись, приблизилась, села рядом, не коснувшись его.

— Я тоже скучаю, — сказал Эдди, глядя на огонь. — Вроде бы любому из нас совсем необязательно быть одному, но как-то само собой получается. Я о нас с тобой, у Кошки, к примеру, есть её Мышка.

— Харли тоже не с Джокером сейчас, — заметила Айви.

— Ага, ты все же следишь за ней. Харли сейчас работает на Аманду Уоллер. Болтается в компании фриков под названием Отряд Самоубийц. Если хочешь повидаться, можем устроить в Готэме что-нибудь весёлое и такое, чтобы касалось правительственных интересов.

— «Можем устроить»? — усмехнулась Айви.

— Ну да, — Эдди дотянулся до своего пиджака, достал фляжку из кармана, отпил глоток и передал ей. — Не притворяйся хоть сейчас, что каждый из нас один-одинешенек и сдыхает от тоски в новогоднюю ночь. Мы с тобой два скучающих одиночки, которые пришли сюда вспоминать лучшие времена, — значит, по душе тебе это или нет, мы уже вместе. Ты когда-нибудь пьёшь что-то, кроме воды и жидких удобрений? Это, конечно, не шампанское из хрустальных бокалов, но тоже ничего. За Новый год?

Айви поколебалась, прежде чем взять фляжку, но сделала это. Отпила глоток виски, сморщилась: гадость, протянула назад фляжку — Эдди взялся не за неё, перехватил руку, резко притянул к себе.

— Ты перчатки снял, — напомнила Айви. — Обжечься не боишься?

— Не боюсь.

На поцелуй она ответила — не рассердилась, не оттолкнула. Эдди нагло улегся на устилающие пол листья — завитки плюща в волосах, смятые побеги, нелепые босые ноги как своеобразная дань уважения странным законам места, преображенного её силами, — или беззлобная издевка. Риддлер последние остатки страха где-то растерял за этот год; что с ним творилось? Айви не спрашивала. Просто сидела рядом и молча смотрела на него сверху вниз.

— Я тебя не отравлю, — признала она. — По крайней мере не отравлю насмерть. Мои силы не очень эффективны зимой.

— Я знаю, — ответил Эдди. — Я тебя знаю, Пэм.

— Меня никто не знает.

— Как скажешь, — подозрительно легко согласился он.

В глубине души оба понимали, что это была правда. Эдди знал её, как и она была в курсе, что он за фрукт. Месяцы, проведённые вместе, помноженные на его проницательность и несколько совместных ночей — веский повод друг друга ненавидеть, помнить и знать.

Айви вдруг поняла, что она не может и не хочет злиться. Сопротивляться — тоже.

Листва, составлявшая её обычное скудное одеяние, привычно-полузабыто расступалась по пути движения его пальцев — бледные дорожки кожи, затвердевшие бугорки сосков. Айви просто позволила привлечь себя поближе, закрыла глаза, прислушалась к ощущениям. Когда почувствовала тёплую ладонь между бёдер, посмотрела Эдди в лицо — и увидела его взгляд, спокойный теперь и какой-то потемневший. Оба замерли на мгновение. Айви протянула руку к его горлу, расстегнула пуговку на вороте рубашки — эффект спускового крючка. Расслабилась, прижалась плотнее, не сопротивляясь проникшим внутрь пальцам. Забытое чувство — кто-то рядом, настолько близко, с ней — и в ней. Ещё и мужчина. «Знает ее», как же, усмехнулась она ему в губы, разрывая очередной поцелуй, но до конца не сбивая единого ритма в на удивление слаженном движении их тел. Хоть в чем-то никакой борьбы.

Хотя бы сегодня.

После лежали совершенно голые, слушали приглушенную музыку и громыхание новогодних салютов и смотрели вверх, в прореху на крыше. На руку Айви упала, вспыхнув в отблесках камина, снежинка.

— Отгадай загадку: все укрывает белым одеялом, но одеяло это греет мало… Зима на дворе. Не хочешь перебраться, например, в тёплый отель, пока мы тут оба не схватили пневмонию? Кафе? Какой-нибудь зимний сад, что работает по ночам? Да если бы и не работал… У тебя бывает хотя бы насморк?

— Ты не мерзнешь, у тебя даже голос не дрожит, — лениво ответила Айви.

— Огонь догорает, а на улице все холоднее. Пойдем ко мне, если хочешь.

— Мы это уже проходили, Эдди.

— Я помню, что обоим не очень понравилось. Пэм, я ведь не предлагаю тебе руку и сердце. И уж точно не предлагаю снова сесть мне на шею и кинуть после, — в голосе Эдди звучала обида.

Айви повернула голову, внимательно посмотрела на него.

— И что же ты предлагаешь? — спросила она.

Ничего он ей так и не предложил. Буркнул только: «Дай мне пару минут», — натягивая одежду.

Довел до машины, припаркованной у ворот, включил в ней печку на полную, сунул Айви плед с заднего сиденья: не мерзни, тепличное растение.

— А вот теперь отравлю, — предупредила Айви запоздало, уже у него дома, в постели, проводя пальцем вдоль красных полосок на его предплечье — следы ногтей.

— Я стащил у Томми его чудо-антидот, — сонно отозвался Эдди из-за её спины. — Помнишь виски? Держу пари, вкус тебе не очень понравился. Томми можем навестить потом вместе, если захочешь. У меня есть пластид и славное новенькое взрывное устройство с загадкой, которая ему точно не по зубам.

— Без загадки-то никак не обойтись?

— Совести у тебя нет. Сама-то пробовала решать проблемы без радиоактивных ромашек и кактусов-людоедов?

— Идиот.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Пэм.

Айви чувствовала его выравнивающееся дыхание между своих лопаток, и что-то в ней окончательно отогревалось. Она смотрела на окно, за которым уже чуть брезжил рассвет — вот он, путь отхода.

Старая добрая привычка воспринимать любое окно или дверь как повод для побега.

Снаружи, откуда-то издалека, доносилась праздничная музыка, не умолкавшая всю ночь. Казалось, она никогда не прекратится.

— С Новым годом, Эдди, — сказала Айви тихо, сжав в потеплевших пальцах его ладонь.


End file.
